Pandemonium
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Colaboración con Uncontrolled Shipper] Cuando no se sabe como comenzar, solo se necesita un pequeño empujón. A veces uno muy fuerte. [Participante de "2x1: Ofertas del foro", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak] [Leve yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

 **Notas de autor:** CHAN CHAN CHAN. No es actualización. JAJAJA.

En fin, este reto participa en "2x1: Ofertas del foro", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak".

Este mes nos tocó escribir por parejas. Así que agradezco enormemente a Uncontrolled Shipper, porque 1) tuve mi momento de fangirleo con mis dos otps 2) me soportó muuucha impuntualidad con mis escenas y 3) porque es una pro y no tuve muchos problemas con ella.

Gracias querida, nos costó y casi no terminamos por estar enfermas; pero eres la mejor pareja (#Nohomo) que pude tener en el reto.

Integramos ambas situaciones (#1 y #2) , nada mas porque YOLO.

 **Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gu** **sta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

 **Gracias.**

* * *

―Oye, ¿ese de allá no es Steven Stone? ―escuchó a alguien murmurar y, por unos segundos, el susurro de las personas alrededor se hizo presente, buscando al mencionado, sin embargo, no se tomó el tiempo para quedarse a firmar autógrafos. Simplemente continuó su carrera, abriéndose paso entre los transeúntes que se aglomeraban en las calles de la ciudad.

Sentía el latido de su corazón en los oído, insistente, y el sudor empezaba a deslizarse por su piel, empapando la (costosa) camisa de vestir que se había puesto ese día para su encuentro con Cynthia -nada grave, una simple salida de amigos y compañeros de trabajo-.

Giró la cabeza brevemente, deseando haber perdido a la especie de acosador que apareció en cuanto salió del restaurante, pero la pequeña burbuja de esperanza se explotó al notar un gorro blanco acercándose a toda velocidad.

Volvió a correr, chasqueando la lengua, enojado consigo mismo por rechazar la oferta de Cynthia para llevarlo a su casa. Realmente, su suerte estaba de vacaciones junto a su sentido común.

De pronto, el chico del gorro blanco apareció frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y la cámara apretada firmemente. Parecía un gato agazapado y listo para atacar.

Steven entrecerró los ojos. Ese era el paparazzi más duro e insistente que vio en sus veinticinco años de vida; la mayoría desistía al verlo huir a toda velocidad. Lastimosamente, por más sorprendido que estuviera por la persistencia del muchacho, volvió a escapar, haciendo al joven fotógrafo soltar un suspiro exasperado.

Los famosos eran un verdadero incordio, ¿le costaba mucho detenerse cinco minutos para que pudiera tomarle algunas fotos y así mantener su empleo? Debieron darle otro trabajo, como perseguir a las aves de Winona o cosas así.

De todas formas, sólo era cuestión de recordar la seria amenaza de su padre ―el presidente de una de las editoriales más resaltantes de la ciudad― para que las razones quedasen establecidas.

Y bueno, ese llamado ultimátum fue (totalmente) su culpa; después de estudiar periodismo en la universidad y conseguir un trabajo en una de las revistas menores que dirigía Norman ― "ni que se te ocurra pensar que te daré un lugar en mi periódico. Ahora, largo de mi oficina", le dijo aquel día―, en vez de hacer un esfuerzo para comer decentemente, cooperando con sus compañeros en el proceso, se quedó en su departamento, cosiendo vestidos de colores pastel para sus adoradas mascotas.

Norman, por supuesto, se enteró de la irresponsabilidad de su querido hijo y lo envió a conseguir las codiciadas fotografías de Steven Stone. En caso de no llegar con la encomienda ―casi como traer el pan y la leche a la casa, sólo que eran fotos de un famoso narcisista que, literalmente, no dejaba que se le acercaran los paparazzis―, no le pagarían y sería despedido.

Había una serie de problemas con esa amenaza: a) La tela de los vestidos era costosa, b) su comida no era demasiado barata, c) debía pagar la mensualidad del departamento, y d) ya sin quererlo se había prometido tomarle las fotografías a Steven Stone.

Y una vez que Ruby se proponía algo, ni siquiera Sapphire con su mastodonte canino lograba detenerlo.

Volvió a correr, escabulléndose entre las personas que reconocían a Stone momentáneamente. Esa mañana, Wally incluso le ofreció asilo en su casa, lo cual sólo logró que se enojara. ¡Su mejor amigo dudaba de sus capacidades! ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Su mamá le enviaría la cena por las tardes? Ruby estaba decidido.

Entonces, toda decisión arrolladora se desvaneció en cuanto pisó sin querer a una pequeña niña y esta empezó a llorar.

―¡Mami, el chico feo me hizo una _bubu_! ―exclamó, señalándolo con el dedo, y dejando al morocho ante la vista acusadora de la madre del infante.

―¡Deberías disculparte! ―le regañó esta, con el ceño fruncido― ¡Estos jóvenes de ahora piensan que está bien lastimar a l-…! ¡Oye, vuelve!

Pero ya nuestro protagonista iba lejos, huyendo del peligro que representaba el enojo maternal ―además, si seguía allí terminaría por discutir con la niña. ¡Se osó a llamarlo feo! No merecía el perdón ni de su mascota.

Justo cuando estaba resignándose a una vida solitaria (en la cual viviría rodeado de cientos de perros y gatos, con ropa sucia y de mala calidad), dobló en la esquina de uno de los múltiples callejones de la ciudad.

Sólo para encontrarse a Steven tratando de pasar una valla, con el trasero en el aire y visiblemente atascado entre las rejas. Ruby se permitió soltar una risita ―de ese tipo que suelta el villano de la película Disney al atrapar al protagonista en su trampa―, mientras que se acercaba lentamente al famoso.

Steven aparentemente había querido escapar por un atajo y la jugada le salió en contra. Ruby, quizás queriéndolo o no, se le quedó mirando, con simpleza, para al final sacar una conclusión: los ejercicios para glúteos eran bastante útiles ―seguro dados por un entrenador personal, ese que jamás podría pagar, ni siquiera trabajando por toda su vida.

―Me pregunto cuánto me pagarán si le tomo una foto así ―habló para sí mismo, pensativo, mientras que Stone continuaba luchando para poder escapar. Nunca le gustaron los paparazzi; su desprecio hacia ellos iba más allá de lo sano.

Y allí estaba, acorralado por un chico que seguro ni siquiera tenía veinte años.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

La pequeña tienda de conveniencia había abierto sus puertas un par de meses antes y el chico de pelo azul apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas trabajando ahí. Por lo que le había costado un poco congeniar o al menos hacer que su compañero de trabajo le contestara el saludo, la mayoría de las veces sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con sus ojos de obsidiana y otras tantas obtenía un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pero, porque había un pero del tamaño del mundo; Wallace se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia el chico. Después de todo, el tipo serio siempre había sido su perdición.

— _But we, are two worlds apart_ ,— empezó a cantar mientras acomodaba las latas de comida para perro, sacudiendo primero las estanterías y después colocándolas en su sitio de acuerdo a el sabor que eran. Tenía que llevarle a Elizabeth, o se terminarían las últimas latas de pollo con verduras que eran sus favoritas. — _can't reach to your heart. when you say that i want it that way_.

—Wallace.

El aludido levantó la cabeza sólo para ver a Narciso con su usual cara de póker exigiéndole silencio cortando de golpe su torpe imitación de los Bastrecks boys.

—No hay personas aquí, puedo al menos cantar. —Se quejó, más el rubio le dio la espalda llenado el escaparate de cigarrillos.

Wallace resopló antes de ponerle atención a la canción que había iniciado y empezó a tararea con rapidez.

— _I want your everything, as long as its free_ — movió el trasero siguiendo la melodía, en tanto levantaba la basura y siguió bailando hasta pasar a un lado de Narciso—. _I want your love Love-love-love._

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco antes de separar la cara del de pelo azul sin el menor atisbo de molestia, como quien espanta a una mosca. Escucharon una pequeña risa femenina, Ariana casi parecía una bailarina de ballet cuando se acercó a su tío con aquella sonrisa contagiosa y Narciso les dio su tiempo a solas.

—Winona me pidió que te diera esto, dice que no podrá ir contigo. —le extendió dos boletos de cine y Wallace suspiró audiblemente. Ahí se iba su buen humor: a la mierda. No solo porque su ex había decidido que no iría con él a ver una película (que bien podía rentar) sino porque usaba a su sobrina como el medio para hacerlo. —Me voy tío, puedes invitar a alguien más.

La adolescente le guiñó señalando la espalda del rubio antes de desaparecer de la tienda y el peliazul negó con una sonrisa mientras apretaba los boletos en su bolsillo, no iba a arriesgarse a recibir una negativa aunque ahora comprendía el a curar de Winona.

—Artistas, no tienen tiempo para los amigos.

—Es una de tus tantos ex—Narciso dijo antes de darse la vuelta—. No confiaría en el juicio de una persona que todavía es amigo de quien amó.

—¿Estas celoso? —Wallace lo molestó, pero el rubio no se inmutó metiéndole una paleta de cereza a la boca.

—No tienes tanta suerte. —Contestó sin mostrar lo que el peliazul tanto quería—. Además, no comprendo ese masoquismo que posees.

—Podría enseñarte.

Wallace se acomodó en el mostrador, sin embargó jamás esperó que Narciso se agachara hasta quedar tan cerca de su rostro que sus narices prácticamente se estaban rozando y solo bastaría un pequeño movimiento para que se besaran. Lo que sin duda no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, el rubio lejos estaba de cumplir el deseo del otro mientras que con rapidez y manos hábiles le quitó la paleta metiéndola a su boca, degustando el sabor que en ella había mezclada con la saliva de Wallace.

—Paso.

Ambos hombres se separaron cuando la campana anunció un nuevo cliente, aunque de forma casi instantánea el peliazul frunció el ceño al ver al grupito de colegialas de secundaria mirando a Narciso sin disimular una pizca sus ganas de llamar la atención de su compañero.

—¿Estas libre esta noche?

Narciso dejó de pasar los códigos por el escáner para ver a la chica; era linda, cabello color chocolate, ojos verdes y una estatura promedio para un gnomo que la hacía lucir aún más adorable para su edad.

—Lo siento. —Dijo sin alguna pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz, después señaló con indiferencia al otro hombre que simulaba no estar pendiente de la situación mientras limpiaba las bolsas de galletas de chocolate—. Tengo una cita con ese.

Y mientras las chicas murmuraban, Wallace observó al rubio con la boca en una o mayúscula.

Tenía una cita. Tenía una jodida cita con Narciso.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

Wallace sabía que Narciso era un cabrón hijo de puta si se lo proponía, pero no había contemplado que se comportaría de aquella manera con él; mucho menos en aquel lugar, con él la verdad que si lo esperaba; pero lo demás ni en sus más locos sueños.

—¿No vas a comprar nada? —preguntó con la ración más enorme de palomitas que existía y un _Ice_ de cereza en las manos, no estaba sonriendo o mostrando alguna expresión en su rostro; pero Wallace estaba consciente que Narciso se burlaba de él.

—Unas palomitas pequeñas y un refresco— pidió de malhumor, perdiéndose por completo la sonrisa coqueta que la chica de la tienda de dulces le estaba dando. Lo único que quería era meterse en la maldita sala para olvidar al imbécil que había aceptado acompañarlo.

Pero nada más se vieron en sus asientos, Wallace comprobó que Narciso sin duda estaba vengándose de la infinidad de ocasiones en que lo había molestado. No solo estaba tomándole fotografías con el flash de su teléfono y tocándole la moral a los demás en la sala, no; también estaba arrojándole pequeñas palomitas de maíz cuando fingía que no lo veía.

— ¡Eres un jodido infantil de mierda!

—No lo creo. —Narciso dijo antes de centrar su atención en la pantalla, donde un atractivo actor de cabellos plateados se encontraba acompañado de Winona.

Wallace se mordió el labio, ahora entendía porque la chica se había negado a ir con él. Ver a sus dos ex montándosela de lo lindo en pantalla debía ser completamente incómodo para ella. Le habían pagado por hacer esa película, pero no quería decir que iba a ser su favorita o al menos iba a verla completa.

—Sabes, me alegro de trabajar contigo.

Un enorme _shhh_ , se escuchó de cuatro chicas tras ellos. El de pelo azul frunció los labios ante el club de fans del actor principal, pero el rubio les dio la misma importancia que le daba a clientes molestos que le reclamaban incluso unos cuantos centavos.

—Yo no. — contestó Narciso de forma seca.

—No te puedes quejar, nunca tendrás un compañero que tenga tanta sensualidad como la mía. — Wallace rebatió mientras se acomodaba en una pose que intentaba demostrar su punto, más una rápida hojeada del rubio le dio a entender que no había caído en su encanto, otra vez.

—Si tu concepto de "sensual" es ver a alguien masticando chicle como ramera barata, debes tener serios problemas mentales.

«Es inútil, jodidamente inútil». Wallace pensó con las ganas de lanzarle el refresco encima, pero se contuvo haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Eres la peor cita que he tenido en mi vida. — Gruñó.

—Aún falta la parte del sexo, eso te hará cambiar de opinión.

Wallace no supo si tomarse el comentario en serio o no, así que le dirigió una mirada y se encontró con que Narciso estaba pendiente de su reacción. Entonces hubo un clic en su cerebro y una sonrisa coqueta se posó en sus labios.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

―Mierda ―Steven odiaba maldecir, sin embargo, era el segundo día consecutivo de aquella tortura que parecía ir en contra de toda la lógica existente en el mundo que tanto adoraba. Forcejeó un poco más, esperando que al menos tuviera algo de suerte ese día (porque ni siquiera en su fuga anterior le fue bien dado que sus pantalones se habían roto y por poco enseñaba más de la cuenta). Hubo un flash momentáneo y al siguiente segundo el hombre de inusuales cabellos plateados volvía a escapar de las uñas cortadas de Ruby.

«Demasiado insistente », pensó mirando en todas direcciones en busca de un escape.

Su cerebro no procesaba las cosas correctamente, así que en cuanto pasó frente a una de las tiendas de conveniencia de la ciudad, no dudó en entrar, llevándose la grata sorpresa de ver a su _ex_ detrás de la caja registradora, pareciendo demasiado sorprendido como para disimularlo un poco.

―¿Wallace? ―inquirió en voz baja, volteando en caso de que el acosador-fotógrafo le estuviera siguiendo la pista.

―¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aqu-…? ―Wallace fue interrumpido por Steven, quien se acercó a toda velocidad después de ver el gorro blanco frente a la tienda.

―¡Deja que me esconda, por favor!

Wallace ni siquiera atinó a decir ni pio cuando el actor se metió tras él y alguien más aparecía en su rango de visión. Narciso estaba mirando con la expresión en blanco, como si esperase a que alguien le jalara las mejillas para que sonriera.

Después de varias cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior, Wallace le había dicho que solo tenía dos ex en su lista contrario a lo que Narciso pensaba, Winona era la más reciente; siendo el actor más popular del momento el primero: Steven Stone.

Maldita ironía de la vida que lo hicieron después de ver una película suya.

―Me sigo preguntando cuán grande es tu masoquismo ―Dijo el rubio ante la situación, Wallace, por su parte arrugó la nariz sin sentirse ofendido ni nada; solo acostumbrado.

―¿Acaso estás celoso, _otra vez_?

La puerta se abrió. Y con ello, ambos hombres voltearon a ver al fotógrafo que lucía realmente enfadado y sudado al por mayor, pero aun sostenía la cámara con ambas manos como si se la fuera a arrojar al causante de aquel mal genio.

―¡Deja que te tome dos fotografías siquiera! ―le gritó Ruby a Steven, sabiendo de antemano que era el único lugar donde podía esconderse de sus garras.

Steven todavía no se había dado por vencido, así que intentaba escabullirse tras la caja, escondiéndose en uno de los rincones de la misma. Donde accidentalmente le tocó el trasero a Wallace provocando que saltara levemente.

—Fuera. —Narciso ordenó señalando al de cabellos plateados.

Entonces los ojos carmesí se enfocaron realmente en Wallace y después en Steven que ya estaba siendo casi botado de la caja por el rubio.

—¿Tu ex? — preguntó sin intentar siquiera ocultar la enorme sonrisa que empezaba a llegar a sus labios —. Le tomaré una foto. Mi papá me felicitará por dar una noticia sobre un triángulo amoroso.

―De hecho, no es un triángulo amoroso ―Wallace dejó de intentar molestar a Narciso (cosa infructuosa, cabe mencionar) ―, es un cuadrado. Debes saber que nunca las cosas son como lucen a simple vista. Estoy seguro de que Winona todavía me ama y Narciso ya lo hace.

Los orbes rubíes del fotógrafo novato brillaron con admiración.

―¡Enséñeme más, maestro!

Narciso esperaba que todo eso fuera una broma de mal gusto; ¿en serio, qué persona en su sano juicio vería a Wallace como un ejemplo a seguir?

La estrella de cine seguía resignada, estaba más que jodido; la próxima vez que Cynthia le ofreciera llevarlo a su casa, aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Y tengo un secreto más. —Wallace sonrió dándole la espalda a Steven y Narciso —. Steven es un poco ped-.

Antes de que mandara su reputación por un caño, el actor ya lo había tomado por el cuello para alejarlo lo más posible del paparazzi. Sin embargo, Narciso no se lo tomó a bien y en menos de un segundo; de lo único que Steven era consciente era que estaba besando a un sorprendido Ruby y un flash los cegaba a ambos.

Estúpidas revistas de chismes.

Estúpida tienda de conveniencia, también.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
